


Boredom strikes back!

by yyvonnee



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Blood, Boredom, Cars, Comedy, Gen, Guards, Prisoners, bubblecupshoes, sticky situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyvonnee/pseuds/yyvonnee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Bieber is bored in jail, who wouldn’t be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom strikes back!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people. Time for another fanfic. XD  
> This is another one of Justin Bieber because I like writing stories about him, imagining him in different scenarios.  
> Sorry if the summary is too short and if the title is crap.

The dripping of rain splattering the floor was really driving him crazy. He wanted to slam the wall down right now. 

Besides, there was nothing to do in here. Perhaps if he stirs up some trouble, then maybe spending time in jail wouldn’t be bad…

But it was too risky and police officers were everywhere watching out for him. He sighed, so much for having fun. 

All he could do now was sit down and wait. 

Justin Bieber was sharpening his nails using a nail file. Gradually, he increased the intensity until it looked like he was peeling his own skin off. 

“YOOOOOW!!!!” he screamed as a chipped nail flew across the room while in closer detail, blood oozed from a wound. 

He quickly covered it, not wanting anyone to see that he’d hurt himself. 

Impulsively, he ran over to the cell doors and shook the rails so hard that it looked like it was coming loose. 

He returned to his position before and then pretended nothing happened. 

Quick footsteps approaching. Someone was coming his way. 

A light flashed on and it hurt to look. Suddenly, a loud BANG rang and a sharp voice said, “Stand up and hands behind.”

He compiled, and looked up into the most angriest face he ever seen. 

The guard before him looked ready to slap anyone’s face who happened to walk by. 

Justin Bieber gave a fake shudder and plastered on a dopey grin. 

“Don’t give me that face,” he spat, tapping a finger against his shot gun. 

Automatically, he changed to sad eyes. 

“You want to know why I’m here?” The guard glared at him, who shrugged in return. 

“I heard some clanging and came to investigate what it was. And then realized it was Mr. Good-For-Nothing.” he paused to stroke his gun a little more and glared at Justin Bieber before continuing. “And I wonder what kind of thing he’s up to now…” he whipped around and searched the whole cell from top to bottom, all the while stroking his gun. It looked like he really wanted to use it already. 

Finally, his eyes rested on the substance smeared on the bars. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and turned back to his suspect. “Show me your hands!”

Justin Bieber wondered why he ought to do that but since rules were rules, he should probably listen to an authorised officer. 

“Hmmm….” The officer whose eyes were reduced to slits seemed to be deep in thought. Abruptly, he sighed, not a good one. “There is direct evidence that links the blood found on your hands to the one on the bars. Why did you do it?” 

His tone was intimidating. 

He pretended to play sheep. “Why did I do what?”

The officer glared at him for the fifth time. “Don’t be dumb. I said, why did you bleed your knuckles?”

At the back of his mind, something was telling him to lie. But at the front, it was being countered with standing up for himself. He felt himself attracted to the part that wanted him to lie… 

“Why did you cut yourself?” 

“Hmm… I guess it was an accident. I was playing around and suddenly, my hand got on this huge nail sticking out of the wall. And then… everything was totally crazy for me.” he grinned foolishly.

“Don’t give me that face,” warned the guard, as he checked his face for any signs that he was lying

“I’m telling ya, it’s true.” Justin Bieber raised his hands and shrugged as if it was nothing. 

What seemed like a very long time, the guard finally sighed and returned to his duty, fingering his gun again all the while. Bieber was glad for that; being under his stare was intimidating. 

Nobody said a word and the silence was becoming the next deafening thing. 

Then, the guard finally made a coughing sound before speaking up. “Listen here, lad. I don’t know what’s up with you, but I want you to come with-” Suddenly, his face perked up as a piercing siren sounded through the hall. Quickly, he holstered the gun and was about to head towards the commotion but was held back distinctively. He turned around and said in a hateful tone, “Don’t you dare leave this cell, got it?”

Justin Bieber nodded, indicating that he understood. At least it seemed like he did. He also wondered how he could escape if the guard intended to lock the cell door. Whatever his name was. 

Just before the guard turned around to face the front, a glint reflected off his nametag - just above the breastpocket - and it burned clearly in his mind. Damian R.R Howard.

 

In the middle of his confused thoughts, Damian - the guard’s - left without so much as a noise. Justin Bieber let out a sigh of relief, probably from his interrogation with Damian or the mysteries of this place; Miami Prison. He didn’t know why he got sent here but if he did something bad, it had to be the reason. Now, as he thought about it cars and whooshing air flashed across his vision. He had to sit down and cover his hands over his ears to prevent it from taking over his brain. 

Justin Bieber took deep breaths to calm himself down and then contemplated the current situation. 

He was stuck in jail, so what? But the question was, why was he sent here? Just before, an image of a car flashed past…. Had it have something with cars? Hmm… He wrinkled his orange shirt and scrunched up his face, making a funny mug-shot. What crimes were associated with cars?

He was still feeling a little woozy and his memory felt like it gone blank. It felt like he’d just drank a whole bottle of alcohol and was sleeping it off. His brain was asleep, not him okay. 

A wave of sleepiness washed through him and he shooked his head vigorously to rid of the drowsiness. 

Ok, ok, ok. get a grip. Justin Bieber steeled his thoughts. Where I left off, right… Cars… Crimes with cars. Crimes associated with cars…. Speeding, drunk while driving, car accident… All of these possibilities whirled in his head but it didn’t suit his predicament. He squeezed his eyes shut and rolled his tongue around. Hmm… 

What seemed like two loud voices coming from around the hallway disrupted his line of thinking. He snapped his head up and listened carefully. 

“... But I didn’t mean to do it!” Whoever that person was, they sounded really scared. 

“I don’t care. All I want to know is why are you acting strangely. First, you become the quiet and stubborn one and now, you act all crazy and cause havoc to everyone.” Damian’s voice travelled in the air. 

Justin Bieber stood up and peered out the door. To his surprise, it was hanging open on its hinges. Instead, he hid behind the circle of light to prevent being spotted. 

The conversation was subjected to the questionings of the escaped prisoner and etc. It was so obvious that person was with the guard right now. You could tell by him referring to the prisoner with ‘you’. Damian kept on throwing questions as they walked down the hall. 

They were getting closer to his cell. He crept along the wall until he hit a corner, which made him almost invisible. 

Their footsteps echoed along the walls as they continued on. Thankfully, none of them noticed him as they were too absorbed with their own exchange. He blew out a sigh, chest heaving. 

The footsteps stopped and he wondered why. Dread crawled up his spine as he pondered the reason. But it was answered for him. 

“You’re going to get the death penalty if you don’t explain yourself.” A low voice said. 

The talking stopped. It was so quiet that he swore he could heard a pin drop. Abruptly, a punch sounded through the air and several kicks followed respectively. 

Several minutes passed while Justin Bieber noted the changes in sound. A few snuffles and a scraping sound like someone was being dragged across the ground. 

His eyelids were becoming heavy and he felt himself dozing off… 

“Hey.” A voice he sort of recognised called. “You can come out now.” 

Bieber woke to find himself lying on the ground. How embarrassing. He accidently hit his foot at the door and clutched it, clearly in pain. His blood stained hands were exposed. The guy didn’t seem to care. He looked up then and grimaced. 

The boy who he recognised as the one moments before dragged him out and said, “What were you-?” His words froze in mid-air. He recovered, took a deep breath and whispered, “Justin Bieber?”

“How’d you know me?” His eyes narrowed. 

“I-I-I am a fan of you! I think you’re really cool! That’s why I broke out of jail to come see you, only to realize you’re in here too.” He said glumly. “Why are you here? Drag racing again?”

 

It clicked. He was sent here for drag racing. He was excited for finally solving this puzzle, but then a million questions floated in his head. How long would he be here for? When did he arrive? When will he see his mum again? 

“Calm down, man. Acting hysterical around here gets you in trouble with cops… Anyway, now that we got that under control, let me introduce myself to you ok? I’m Bradley Johnson and I like your songs so much. In case you were wondering, I was sent to this prison for private reasons. I don’t want to go into details-” He faltered when he saw a guard looming down at them. He had a mean look. Also, Justin Bieber was surprised at how far they walked; it appeared they were now in the lobby. 

“What is the meaning of this?!?!” The guard boomed. “Why are two unauthorised persons wandering out here as if it’s ok???”

 

Justin Bieber stuttered while Bradley grinned and said, “I-, I mean we were wondering if you have any bubblecupshoes left.”


End file.
